


少年不识愁滋味4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	少年不识愁滋味4

第4章

哒哒哒，哒哒哒，木屐踩在回廊上，由远及近。  
　　“大哥……啊！”  
　　李世民被门槛绊倒，骨碌碌滚了进来。  
　　李建成先去看李元吉，那小东西睡得香喷喷，嘴边还吹起了一个大大的口水泡泡。  
　　“怎么跑得这么快。”李建成帮李世民脱了木屐，抱着他坐在膝盖上，“睡醒了？嗯？”  
　　李世民的脸蛋红扑扑，抓着李建成的手摇来摇去，“大哥，你做好小木刀了么？”  
　　李建成茫然。  
　　李世民嘴巴一扁，眼睛里已浸上了两汪水，“我就知道大哥忘记了。”  
　　“木刀啊！”李建成眨眨眼，“嗯，我已经做好了。但是好刀要配好鞘，我让人将刀鞘做好，再一道拿给你吧！”  
　　李世民破涕为笑，重重在李建成脸颊上亲了一个口水印子，“大哥真好。”转头一看，发现房中多了一个小婴儿。他跳下李建成的膝盖，蹲在摇篮边好奇的看着李元吉。“这就是我的小弟弟么？”  
　　戳戳他的小脸蛋，“长得好胖，像头小猪仔。”歪头又瞅了两眼，“还是一头好丑的小猪仔。”  
　　李元吉被他戳得很不舒服，两条淡淡的小眉毛轻轻一皱，眼看就要大哭起来。  
　　李建成已经领教过他那魔音穿脑的功夫，赶紧命乳娘抱出去哄。  
　　谁知乳娘刚碰到襁褓，那小魔星就大哭了起来。眼睛不大，泪水倒十分大颗，啪嗒啪嗒从眼角滚到小衣服上。  
　　李世民用手指刮着脸颊羞他，“赖哭包，泪汪汪，天天哭，长不高。”  
　　一个哭，一个笑，几乎把房顶掀翻。  
　　李建成额角青筋突突跳动，大声叫道：“黄嬷嬷，你快来哄。”  
　　黄嬷嬷在府中也算很有资历的老嬷嬷了，哄孩子十分拿手。可是说来也奇怪，不论是拿鲜艳带响声的小玩意在他面前晃，还是将乳头塞到他嘴里，都止不住李元吉的哭声。  
　　弄得他恼了，还用那张没长牙的小嘴狠狠咬上一口，痛得乳娘直抽冷气。  
　　李世民嫌吵，一边捂着耳朵一边拽着李建成往外走，“大哥陪我去玩，咱们别理这个哭包了。”  
　　李建成听李元吉哭得声音都哑了，十分心疼，“黄嬷嬷，这样下去不行啊！你抱着他走走。”  
　　黄嬷嬷苦笑，“大郎，老奴方才就是这么做的。”她怕李建成不信，索性当着他的面将李元吉抱起来走了走。果然没用。  
　　李世民见李建成不理他，双手用力拽着他腰带往外拉。  
　　李建成满心只想着怎么止住李元吉的哭声，哪里有空去管李世民在做什么。忽然听到格拉一声，接着裤头一松。他赶紧拽住腰带，怒瞪李世民，“世民快松手。”  
　　李世民是唐公府里的小霸王，连李渊的巴掌都不怕，李建成那没什么威力的瞪眼当然不被他放在眼里。只见他双手扒着李建成的腰，像只小猴子一样蹭蹭蹭往上爬。肉呼呼的小屁股往他怀里一蹲，双手搂着他的颈脖，瞬间占据了有利地形。  
　　他冲哇哇大哭的李元吉做了个鬼脸，得意洋洋，“小哭包，大哥是我的，你别想抢。”  
　　李建成右手要抓着摇摇欲坠的腰带，左手还要托住李世民的小屁股，压根腾不出手来揍他。  
　　李世民又长得胖，往他颈脖上一挂，差点把他勒得只剩半口气。  
　　“世民，下来。”李建成咬牙切齿，使出杀手锏，“你再不下来，以后我都跟三胡睡，再也不理你了。”  
　　李世民先是疑惑，三胡是谁？  
　　接着是生气，那个小哭包凭什么和他抢大哥。  
　　最后是委屈，大哥为了那个小哭包不理我了。  
　　他松了双手，很听话的从李建成身上下来。仰着小脸甜甜的道：“世民听话，大哥不要生气。”  
　　李建成摸摸他的头，赶紧转到屏风后面去换衣衫。  
　　李世民哼了一声，小脚丫在地板上踢了两下，又拿那双大眼睛去瞅李元吉。  
　　李元吉已经哭得没有力气了，在黄嬷嬷的怀里小声抽噎着。  
　　李元吉扒着黄嬷嬷的胳膊去看他。  
　　“好丑，没有我好看。”他双手托着腮帮子，“难怪阿娘不喜欢他。”  
　　“你怎么知道阿娘不喜欢他？”李建成从屏风后转了出来，“是哪个奴婢说的？”  
　　“是阿耶说的。”李世民随口道：“如果阿娘喜欢他，怎么不给他喝奶奶呢？”  
　　李建成叹了口气，从黄嬷嬷怀里把李元吉接了过来。他坐在床边，让李世民也坐在他身边，两个人一起看着小宝宝。“阿娘不是不喜欢他，只是生得太辛苦，所以生气了。等阿娘气消了，就会像喜欢世民一样喜欢三胡了。”  
　　李世民似懂非懂。  
　　李建成拉过他的一根手指，李元吉十分好奇，伸出小小的拳头握住了那根手指。  
　　婴儿的皮肤柔软细腻，掌心热得像个小火炉。这般被人全心依恋的感觉让李世民十分新奇，他的眼神立刻变得柔软下来，也不再叫李元吉小哭包了。  
　　“三胡，这是你二哥。”李建成轻轻的道。  
　　李元吉的眼睛黑而亮，像两颗水灵灵的黑葡萄。他定定看着李世民，过了一会儿忽然咧嘴笑了一下，露出粉嘟嘟的牙床。  
　　李世民十分高兴，“大哥，他对我笑了。”  
　　李建成点头，“是啊，因为他喜欢世民啊！”他用手掌包住那一大一小两个手掌，“你是哥哥，要保护弟弟。”  
　　李世民懂了，“就像大哥保护我一样。”  
　　李建成笑了，“没错，世民真聪明。”  
　　虽然不再讨厌这个弟弟，但大哥被人抢走的危机时时笼罩着李世民。当天晚上他就抱着自己的小被子蹬蹬蹬跑到了李建成的房里，闹着要和他睡在一起。  
　　有一就有二，自那日起，李世民的房间就形同虚设。李渊知道后也只吩咐了一句，“将府中最好的东西都送到大郎房中。”  
　　照料一个婴儿并没有想象中那么容易，哪怕有许多奴婢乳娘帮忙，李建成也累得头晕眼花。因为李元吉只认他，只要他抱着才入睡，只要他在一旁才肯喝奶，就算玩乐时眼睛也不时看向李建成。李建成若在他便咧开小嘴乐呵呵，李建成若不在他就咧开小嘴大哭。  
　　白日还好，一到夜晚简直是李建成的噩梦。  
　　越是年幼的婴儿睡眠越不安稳，一两个时辰就要醒来喝奶。他喝奶，李建成就得在一旁陪着。有时候李元吉还没喝完，他就脑袋一歪倒在旁边睡着了。  
　　幸亏苦熬了六个月后，终于结束了这炼狱一般的日子。  
　　李元吉褪去了胎毛和红斑，变得雪白粉嫩犹如一个玉娃娃。那被挤成冬瓜状的脑袋，也渐渐变成了圆溜溜的小光头。细细的小胳膊小腿也在乳娘的精心喂养下变得圆滚滚，宛如一节节水灵灵的莲藕。  
　　窦夫人虽然不喜欢李元吉，但架不住李建成天天在耳边讲述李元吉的点点滴滴。  
　　三胡会笑了，三胡尿床了，三胡会抬头了，三胡会翻身了……  
　　三胡可努力了，翻身翻不过去，歇一会儿继续翻。  
　　三胡可厉害了，虽然还不认得字，但总想抓着笔学写字。  
　　三胡可坚强了，从床上摔到地上，硬是一滴眼泪也没掉。  
　　李元吉毕竟是从窦夫人身上掉下的一块肉，日日听李建成这么说，那颗心早就软了。  
　　在某一日例行请安后，她抚摸着花了很多心思才做好的小衣裳，装出一副浑不在意的模样，轻轻说道：“那就把他抱过来吧！”  
　　李元吉重新回到了窦夫人的怀抱。看着这个玉雪可爱的小婴儿，窦夫人仿佛看到了年幼的李建成，只觉得怎么亲都亲不够。再加上当初抛弃他的愧疚，在往后的日子里，窦夫人几乎把他宠上了天，李世民小霸王的地位岌岌可危。  
　　而在李元吉长大后，这两个魔头争夺兄长的战争愈演愈烈，最终到了不可收拾的地步。  
　　这又是另外一个故事了。  
　　


End file.
